TGAT: Session 4
Chapter 1: A Friend In Need (Cont..) Scene 7: Xanathar Guild Hideout The party rescued Raenar Neverember and looted the remains of the hideout. Searching all the cleared out rooms and downed/captured monsters. Levi found a large cache of potions and a wooden wand with a small skull carved into the tip inside a secret compartment of the throne. Levi also found the secret entrance in Q9 to the Peabodys' residence. Cubone explored the tunnel and the first room of their cellar containing brewing supplies and lots of worthless clutter. He returned to the group and helped to explore the final rooms of the hideout they found a monstrous doorway held firmly closed by large purple tentacles and a stone plinth in front of the door, and in the center of the room. Cthulhu Gate]] The plinth contains a recess for a 3-inch-diameter orb and tentacled design of the plinth appears linked to the door in some way. In the middle of this otherwise empty room is a stone pillar carved with a small symbol: a perfect circle with ten equidistant spokes radiating outward from its circumference. In the middle of this circle is a smaller circular indentation that bears a passing resemblance to a lidless eye. The party assume that Nihiloor managed to escape via this exit and when the characters peer through the minute gaps in the tentacles they can see an entirely different location on the other side as its design does not match the sewers. , a halfling wererat.]] One of the final rooms Q11 was searched by Lee and he found a secret door which was plainly visible to anyone who approaches it from the east, which opens into the central hub (Q1). Lee ventured alone into Q12 as he was searching the first room of the hostel cellar he was approached by Roscoe Underbough, a halfling wererat in hybrid form. Not eager to commit murder, Roscoe allowed Lee to retreat back to the sewers. Scene 8: The Wizards Sleeve The party elected to leave the sewers back the same way they came in and returned to the intersection where they fought the gazer and climbed up the ladder into the Spouting Fish tavern, the party paid the barkeep a gold to eat, drink and use their wash facilities before heading back to Volo. Scene 9: The Wizards Sleeve Returning to The Wizards Sleeve with Floon Blagmaar in tow marks the end of the introductory quest. Volo was drinking alone while anxiously awaiting news of Floon's fate. He sprung up and ran to embrace the characters and his friend as soon as he saw them. "I confess that I have but few coins to spare. But never let it be said that Volo reneges on a promise. Allow me to present something much more valuable." He holds out a scroll tube. "The deed to a remarkable property here in Dawic! We'll need a magistrate to witness the transfer of ownership. I'll arrange a meeting with one after you've inspected the estate and deemed it satisfactory." - Volothamp Geddarm The tube contains a deed to Trollskull Manor, a historic building in the North Ward. The deed has been notarised and appears legitimate (because it is). Volo recently bought the property because it is rumoured to be haunted, and he was hoping that investigating it might yield a chapter for his next book, Volo's Guide to Spirits and Specters. The characters accept their reward, and Volo sets up a meeting with a tiefling magistrate named Kylynne Silmerhelve. The brief session takes place at a courthouse in the Castle Ward at highsun. Magistrate Silmerhelve witnesses the transfer of the deed, rendering the new ownership official, with the impatience of one who has more important matters to attend to. She also collected an estate transfer tax of 25 gp, which is normally paid by the new owners. The party advanced to 2nd level! Chapter 2: Trollskull Alley Trollskull Manor Four stories tall and boasting balconies, a turret, and five chimneys, the abandoned building is one of the grandest in Trollskull Alley. Characters can refurnish, rebuild, rename, and otherwise personalise their new stronghold to their hearts' content. Tavern Rooms When the characters first arrive, the tavern's taproom is filled with broken furniture, tarnished silverware, casks of wine that have turned to vinegar, and worthless detritus. The tavern's other rooms are all empty, except for cobwebs, dust, and harmless rats. Scene 1: Trollskull Manor Volo guides them to their new home but does not stick around for them to ask too many questions. The party begin to explore and Dave D'angle is the first to encounter strange activity when he ventures into the cellar finding turned barrels of wine, as he was about to leave the hatch slammed closed, and he was rescued by Richard Dickens. The party advanced to the first floor and found various decayed furniture in the common room. The party split with Richard Dickens and Dave D'angle going into the hall and upstairs, and Levi and Cubone entering the den. Dave D'angle ran up the stairs and hid inside the privy outside the library ready to scare Richard Dickens, however as Richard Dickens was exploring the private bath he heard a noise behind. When going back to check he found a number of planks and debris had piled itself up against the privy door trapping Dave D'angle inside. When Dave D'angle attempted to burst out he failed his strength check and had to be rescued by Richard Dickens. Back in the den, Levi and Cubone found a large section of dust had been cleared spelling out the words "Closing time!" ''and could find no footprints on the dust to indicate the location of the perpetrator. They decided to advance upstairs and regroup. Upstairs Richard Dickens was entering the library and study, and rolling a 1 on his reflex save was hit by multiple books launching themselves off their bookshelves covering Richard Dickens in a layer of hardbacks. As Richard Dickens stood up near the window he and the party saw the words ''"Last call!" be written onto the grimy windows at which point they all returned to the ground floor at haste finding one of the tap left on and beer spilling onto the floor behind the bar, as Richard Dickens went to sit at the bar the fireplace spontaneously ignited and they all ran outside, as they leave the fireplace extinguishes. Scene 2: Trollskull Alley The party decided to speak to the locals and find out what happened to their property. T5. Tiger's Eye This private detective's business is unremarkable on the outside, its only distinguishing mark an orange-and-black sign featuring a cat's eyes. Inside is a regal apartment dimly lit by flickering oil lamps. The door is locked, and visitors must knock or ring the bell before being let in. The party knocked the door and were met by Vincent Trench, a human detective and the owner of the Tiger's Eye. He speaks concisely, dresses in a sharp suit, and smokes a slim pipe. When asked for information he smugly smiled and advised them of his profession, he boasted that he can discover any secret in Dawic, for a fee. He offered to give them the information they desired for 50 gp or a service in payment. T4. Corellon's Crown Fala Lefaliir, an herbalist and a member of the Guild of Apothecaries and Physicians, operates out of this stately, three-story town house, the third floor of which has been converted into a greenhouse. Its translucent glass walls allow anyone on the street to see the rainbow of flowers blossoming within. Fala Lefaliir is an outgoing wood elf with long, braided hair. Like the elven god Corellon Larethian, Fala is neither male nor female. Dave D'angle referred to Fala as "love" and gently requested to be addressed by name or as "they". Category:Dragon Heist Category:Dawic Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Session